Kazunari Takao
|kanji = 高尾 和成 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs) |birthday = November 21, Scorpio |blood type = O |team = Shūtoku |position = Point Guard |talent = Hawk Eye |first appearance manga = Chapter 10 |first appearance anime = Episode 4 |vomic voice = Hitoshi Yanai |anime voice = Tatsuhisa Suzuki}} Kazunari Takao (高尾 和成 Takao Kazunari) is Shūtoku High's point guard. He is Kuroko's natural enemy, as he has the Hawk Eye and is able to see Kuroko even if he uses his misdirection. Appearance Takao has long, straight black hair. In front, his hair is kept stroked backwards, with occasionally a few hairs falling down to his eyes. As seen during the training camp, he sometimes keeps his hair out of his eyes by using a hair band.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 59, page 19 His eyes are also very narrow, and are a silvery blue in color, though in some colored pages of the manga and in the PSP game, his eyes are colored orange. Sometimes, he is seen with a wide smirk on his face. In game, he wears the number 10. Personality Takao is very easy-going. He enjoys playing basketball and isn't focused on winning or crushing the opponent that much. He is very positive and always tries to persuade Midorima into doing fun stuff. He can get along with everybody, even with Seirin, their rivals. He has also displayed admiration towards Kasamatsu, looking up to him as a fellow-point guard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 36, page 8 Story Introduction At the first training, Takao sees Midorima as his teammate and is surprised, for Midorima is the one he wanted to defeat to get revenge for Junior High school. He decided that he would not try to compete with him, but rather make him acknowledge him. He explains this to Midorima when they stay late for extra practice. He declares that he will train more and harder than Midorima and that he will send "a roaring pass" towards Shin-chan one day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 8 Midorima tells Takao not to call him Shin-chan, but Takao ignores this. Seirin vs Kaijō During Seirin's match against Kaijō, Takao and Midorima went to watch. they traveled with their usual rickshaw, ridden by Takao. Takao doubts the worth in seeing the match, but Midorima hurries him up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 5 Midorima then leaves Takao in a traffic jam and they meet back up when Seirin's match is already over. Interhigh preliminaries At the Interhigh preliminaries first round, Takao and Midorima went to watch Seirin's game vs Shinkyō Academy. He questions Midorima's explanation that he only wanted to see Shinkyō's foreign exchange student and thinks that it's to see KurokoKuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 22, though Midorima denies this. Takao is seen at the 4th round with Shūtoku High, playing against Kinka High. Before the match, Kagami approaches Midorima. Takao joins in and tells Kagami Seirin's scores in the final leagues last year, devastating results. When Kuroko also talks to Midorima, Takao swings his arm around him formally. He tells Kuroko that Midorima actually does take interest in them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 16 They are called back by a teammate. In the match itself, Takao plays as a starter. He drives inside, goes to the basket, but passes at the last instant to Ōtsubo, who dunks it in. He and his team later win the match. Pre-Winter Cup He is seen preparing for the Winter Cup and practicing intense with Shūtoku High. It is seen that he foiled Miyaji's defense and passing to Midorima, who shoots and scores.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup vs Tōō]]Along with Shūtoku, he went to the Winter Cup and is seen watching Seirin's match against Tōō. When Kagami avoids battle with Aomine, Takao discusses the decision with Midorima. Midorima asks if Takao notices Kagami's high-level tactical battle and Takao confirmed he did.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 9 Midorima and Takao later analyse Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Misdirection Overflow.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 129, page 10 He and Midorima are seen watching the major Seirin matches and won their own matches easily. Semi-finals Shūtoku High faces off against Rakuzan High in the semif-finals. Before the match, Takao is told by the coach that he will be guarding Akashi, which frightens Takao. When the teams enter the gym, Takao comments that for such a strong team, they look quite normal. Miyaji says that they're totally weird, because the first year Akashi is a respected captain in a team with Uncrowned Kings. The match starts and Takao gets the ball right after the tip-off. He fakes a drive and passes it to Midorima, who scores a half-court shot. Midorima goes on by shooting threes and nearing the end of the first quarter, Akashi dribbles upcourt and sees Takao guarding him. Takao anticipates the worst and focuses. Akashi makes a quick move to the left, but stops and passes the ball inside for Nebuya to score. Takao acknowledges Akashi's PG skills and thinks it's weird that it's not as outstanding as he thought.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 8 & 9 After the time-out, Takao sees that Midorima is being double-teamed. He expected this and simply passes to Miyaji, who does a cross-over, passes to Ōtsubo, who then scores. When Hayama shows his true colors, Takao is amazed by his dribbling. Shūtoku enters half-time with a tie at 39 – 39. When the second half starts, Midorima is up against Akashi. Using his Emperor Eye, Akashi steals the ball and goes into a fast break. Takao is faster and defends, saying that he won't let him pass. Akashi responds that there is no need for that, that Takao will make way. Akashi does a crossover and Takao falls for it, quite literally.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 19 As Takao is on the floor, Akashi makes the shot. Rakuzan dominates the game and Akashi easily steals the ball from Midorima and ankle breaks Kimura, Miyaji and Midorima. Takao and Midorima are desperate, but their upperclassmen motivate them that the game isn't over yet. They agree that they truly enjoy playing basketball with each other and return to the game with a newly found motivation.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 19 Midorima decides to make the gamble and to try their new technique. He pulls up for a shot while the ball is still with Takao. As he is in his shooting motion, Takao fires a pass into Midorima's hands and Midorima makes the three-pointer. This unbelievable technique is effective against Akashi and Izuki praises Takao's accuracy. They repeat this during a fast break immediately after. Hyūga compares Takao-Midorima as Shūtoku's own "light and shadow".Kuroko no Basuke 181, page 12 After this, Midorima and Takao double team against Akashi, but Akashi, instead, throws the basketball into his own hoop, shocking Takao and everybody else. Akashi then proceeds to scold his team members for relaxing and slacking off in the match. Akashi then says that if they were to lose, he would quit the club and gouge out both his eyes and give it to them, Takao realizes that from Akashi's team members' reactions, he was quite likely to stick to his word.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 16 The Rakuzan players look more serious after Akashi's words and the fierce battle ensues, with Rakuzan managing to score another goal. Akashi tells Midorima that the match has already ended and from now on, Midorima would not even be able to touch the ball, shocking the Shūtoku players. As Takao tries to pass to Midorima, he is stopped by two players. However, Takao comments that if he were that easily stopped, he wouldn't have become "Shin-chan's" partner. Takao warns them not to look down on them and dribbles through the two players before passing the ball to the already in position Midorima. Takao's pass is suddenly stopped by Akashi, who coldly tells him that he is absolute, startling Takao and Midorima. With that swift steal, Rakuzan rapidly scores another goal. Akashi explains that even without the "Emperor Eye", it was already easy to tell the pass course and timing and all he needed to do was to move one step faster than Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 8 Takao is still startled by this, thinking that he had already grasped Akashi's speed in the first-half with his Hawk Eye to know that Akashi would not have reached him in time, but swiftly realizes that Akashi had purposely lowered his speed subtly in the first-half, to the point in which even Midorima did not notice. Takao is desperate and upset that everything up to now was actually part of Akashi's plan. Mibuchi gets the ball and appears to try to shoot a three-pointer and Takao desperately tries to stop, only to realize that it was a fake, allowing Mibuchi to score a three-pointer while being fouled.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 15 Mibuchi then tells him that he was quite greedy and grins. Rakuzan scores a few more times before Akashi finally gets the ball and, despite Midorimara's desperate attempts to stop him, effortlessly scores and secures their victory, winning by 16 points. The match ends and both teams line up to thank each other for the match. As they exit, Takao asks Midorima if he is heart-broken and apologizes, stating that he was unable to cheer him up now. Midorima quietly replies "I should think so", and it is revealed that Takao is crying silently, having held back his tears until the team had exited. Midorima admits "Me too" and tears fall from his face, commenting that it was really frustrating, losing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 8 Later, after Seirin's semi-finals against Kaijō, Kagami runs into Midorima, with Kuroko observing from a distance. Looking for Midorima, Takao surprises Kuroko. He tries to make some small talk, but is not in the mood and simply wishes Kuroko good luck in the finals and calls Midorima. They then leave the scene.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 203, page 19 Skill Takao_passes_Izuki anime.png|Takao passes Izuki Takao_dribble.png|Takao's fast, evolved dribble Takao is a very skilled basketball player, as he is a regular with Shūtoku. As a point guard, he is very skilled in dribbling and passing. As seen in the game against Seirin, he can change direction very fast and pass a player like Izuki with ease. He can also pass to another player behind his back with without looking.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 26, page 10 A chart of his skills were included with his profile in the databook Characters Bible. He is an overall elite player, only scoring 6 on technique and stamina. Hawk Eye Hawk Eye.png|Hawk Eye Hawk Eye vision.png|Takao's Hawk Eye vision Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png|Takao blocks Kuroko's pass by using his Hawk's Eye Just like Shun Izuki, Takao can see the court from a different perspective. This way, he can determine the position of the player's immediately. But other than Izuki's Eagle Eye, Takao possesses a much wider range. With his Hawk Eye, he can see the entire court (Eagle's Eye can see just a smaller portion of the court). That makes it Kuroko's problem, because even if he uses his misdirection, Takao can still see him. The only way to defeat the Hawk Eye, is by purposely fixing that attention to yourself, so that Takao is again focused on Kuroko and his vision is smaller. After that, Kuroko can easily make himself invisible again and escape the Hawk Eye. Cooperation with Midorima Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Midorima's starting position Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Midorima's shooting movement goes on and Takao prepares for the pass Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Takao's pass connects and Midorima shoots Midorima and Takao have recently developed a play that uses Midorima's shooting abilities and Takao's accurate and fast passes. This technique consists of Midorima shooting without the ball and Takao launching a pass towards Midorima's hands, who receives it in the shooting motion and shoots it. If the pass goes through and the shot is untouched, this play is almost impossible to stop, especially with Midorima's shooting and Takao's passing. This play is a huge gamble though, something Midorima had to overcome by trusting his teammates greatly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 9 Takao and Midorima made this play to counter Akashi's Emperor Eye, since the height difference leads to Akashi simply not being able to steal the ball because it is out of his reach. The technique is a combination of Midorima's perfect shooting and Takao's perfect passing. The only flaw to this technique is that the ball must come from Midorima's left side, since he is left-handed. This makes the pass somewhat predictable. Relationships Shintarō Midorima Tetsuya Kuroko During the Shūtoku vs Seirin match at Interhigh, Takao expressed his dislike towards Kuroko due to how similar their playing styles are and sees him as a rival.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 12 Despite this, he is often paired with Kuroko and hides with him to spy on conversations between Kagami and Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 61, page 14 Quotes *"I was so frustrated that I continued practicing even after I retired… And then when I entered high school, hell yeah, I laughed. The guy I vowed to defeat no matter what was standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates. But now it's pointless to hold a grudge. Rather, I wanted to make you recognize me." (to Midorima after they first met) Trivia *On the first character poll, Takao ranked 7th, with 684 votes. He went down to 12th place on the second poll, with 443 votes. *The kanji 高 (Taka) in his name means'' tall'', but is a homophone for the word hawk, a clear reference to his ability. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His hobby is trading cards. **His specialty is doing back flips. **His favourite food is kimchi (a Korean side dish consisting of pickled vegetables). **His motto is "People who enjoy life are winners." *In a light novel story about Midorima's unlucky day, it is shown that Takao has a younger sister and is good with children. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shūtoku High Category:PG